


Fix Me Up Never

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Series: People Keep Trying to Play Matchmaker For Tobio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, Maybe Some Pining, New Years, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Volleyball, but it's irrelevant to the story, can you tell i haven't decided who i ship yamaguchi with? yes you can, hinata is a sweetheart, idiots to lovers, rating for mild (internal) swearing but really it's mostly gen, this boy is stupid, too good for this world, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: If you asked Tobio what led him to that weird situation, he would probably pinpoint the moment to that one faithful afternoon mid-December at the clubroom. At least that what he thought, at the time.His senpais want to fix him up with a total stranger so could you really blame him for lying and saying he's already dating someone?But why, oh why, did they immediately assume that someone was Hinata Shouyou?Ok maybe he can understand why._The fake dating fic nobody asked for, based on a tumblr prompt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: People Keep Trying to Play Matchmaker For Tobio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876411
Comments: 110
Kudos: 557





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](https://gayarsonist.tumblr.com/post/189152201638/as-fantastic-as-the-i-told-my-parents-we-were)  
> The whole fic is set before ep 10 of the anime so it's manga spoilers free!
> 
> English is not my first language and this is my first fic in the fandom and in an anime fandom in general, so pardon my mistakes and please let me know if you spot any! :)  
> (Also Hinata is trans bc of reasons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after episode 8 of the anime aka after the practice match with dateko. Have fun!

Tobio isn’t the most social person. It’s a well known fact- by his parents, by his classmates, and by himself. Social interactions just don’t come easy to him, unlike some people he knows. Before Karasuno, Tobio didn’t really have people he considered friends.

Now, though, he isn’t sure.

Now there are people (other than his parents) who genuinely care about Tobio, and he doesn’t really know what to do with that. Teammates who accept him, even when he isn’t ‘goody-two-shoes’, who don’t turn their back to him the second he is anything but compliant. They would go to eat meat buns together, praise each other (others more than Tobio does, because some things are still just too difficult for him), tease each other, and work together to improve. Isn’t that what friends do?

But with this new friendship deal, come some less wanted things as well. For example, there is just a little bit too much interest in Tobio’s life by two of his teammates. Specifically, his love life.

He just can’t understand why it’s so important to them. It should have been clear to anyone that Tobio has no romantic skills whatsoever, not to mention he doesn’t have time, with volleyball taking up all his focus.

And anyways, it’s not like Tobio is _interested_ in anyone, nor anyone would ever be interested in him.

But that does not stop them from trying.

Such conversation is taking place again at the club room right before afternoon practice. Despite it being so close to winter break, classes are still relentless, and as soon as the last bell rings Tobio runs to the clubroom. His attempt to get ready quickly so he can go to the gym (and get there before Hinata, who is on class cleaning duty) is foiled, though, as Nishinoya and Tanaka have other ideas in mind. They are in an especially pushy mood today, having been rejected yet again by Shimizu-senpai. They are grilling him for a few minutes already, and Tobio is so thoroughly embarrassed that he barely changes out of his clothes while most of his teammates are finished and on their way to the gym.

“Come on, Kaegeyama!” Nishinoya carries on with the nagging. “You got it all- you’re good at volleyball, you’re mysterious and brooding, and most importantly- you’re tall!”

“Yeah, man. While us two wait for the perfection that is Shimizu to date us-” does Tanaka mean simultaneously or…- “you have to let us live through your love life.”

“Exactly! And it’s our job as your senpais to guide and mentor our precious kohais to a successful relationship.”

Tobio isn’t sure how, since it seems neither of the two has ever actually been in one, but that is not the point. Why is this so important for them? Don’t they know he doesn’t have time for these things with nationals just around the corner?

He opens his mouth to tell them just that when Tanaka clicks his fingers as if he just had a brilliant idea. “I know!” this cannot be good, “we should set you up with someone.”

Nishinoya nods enthusiastically. “Totally! I think there’s someone in my class who-“

“I’m already dating someone!”

Nishinoya stops what he was saying and him and Tanaka stare at Tobio in shock. He gulps right back at them, before quickly pulling his shirt over his head, effectively hiding his mortified expression for a few moments. He didn’t mean to blurt that lie, but he is just so disturbed and horrified by the idea of being subjected to a ‘fix up’ with a stranger that it just came out.

He is mentally prepared for his two senpais, by now the only other two residents in the clubroom, to call him out on his bullshit, because there is no way they are buying that, that they believe he can be in a romantic relationship.

So he is definitely not surprised when, as he re-emerges from his t-shirt, Tanaka and Nishinoya start laughing hysterically, clutching each other for support.

He does make a face that is certainly _not_ a pout at how much they’re laughing at him. He knows he lacks in social skills, and his teammates do tease him about it sometimes, but never cruelly.

He is ready to retract his announcement, but Nishinoya already managed to calm down enough to speak again first. “Man, we should’ve guessed.”

“I know, right?” Tanaka adds quickly, wiping his eye for a stray tear, “when did you two finally change the label on your relationship then?”

Tobio’s _non_ pout turns into an expression of total confusion. “Huh?”

“I can’t believe Shouyou didn’t even tell me.” Says Nishinoya, but doesn’t look very mad.

Why would he need Hinata to tell him… what exactly? Tobio isn’t sure yet.

“Oh, here your boyfriend comes now.” Tobio spins around after hearing Tanaka’s words.

There, at the door of the club room, stands Hinata, looking very much so like a deer caught in headlights.

Hinata turns his head around, as if expecting to see another person behind him. “Whose boyfriend?” he asks.

Tobio feels dread creep into his chest as he starts to realize what his upperclassmen are insinuating. All at once he feels his face heat up and he starts stuttering claims of denial, but they seem to fall on deaf ears.

“Kageyama’s, of course. I’m sad you didn’t tell me you two were dating sooner, but I understand.” The Libero’s grin falls for a second, as he adds more seriously, “if you were worried about the team, I promise you needn’t be. And know I’ll kick anyone’s ass who gives you trouble.”

“Huh?” Is all Tobio can hear from Hinata, but his eyes are firmly stuck to the ground.

“C’mon,” Tanaka starts pulling the other second-year out, “let’s leave the two lovebirds alone.” Nishinoya only grins in response and lets himself be pulled out. “Just don’t do anything too gross in the club room!” Tanaka jokes right before he closes the door behind the two of them. Silence follows.

Eventually, Tobio masters up the courage to sneak a look at Hinata and finds him looking pretty confused.

“Kageyama…” he starts when he notices Tobio is looking at him, “why did they call us lovebirds?” Tobio only makes a grunting non-committed sound in response. “Ohmygod, Bakayama what did you do?”

Hinata’s incredulous tone helps snap Tobio out of his embarrassment. Or at least, most of it. “It wasn’t my fault, stupid!”

“It’s always your fault!” Hinata taunts, no real heat in his words.

“Oi!” Tobio calls back, but quickly falters.

He figures he has to explain the situation to Hinata. Not that he would tell him that, but Hinata is way better than him when it comes to social interactions, so maybe he can rescue Tobio from the hole he dug himself into.

“I see,” Hinata says after Tobio explains the situation briefly. He has his right hand on his chin with his index finger tapping his mouth, as if deep in thought.

Ever since their five days apart for special training, Tobio noticed Hinata does that a lot. Just gets quiet and thinks. It was a little creepy at first, from how un-Hinata-like it felt, but the more time passes the more it sort of… fits.

When he wants, Hinata can have this laser sharp focus and it looks like he is finally learning to apply it at will. Up until now though, Tobio thought this concentrated look was reserved for volleyball related matters only, but it’s clear that is not the case.

“So basically what you’re saying is that either I save your ass and pretend to date you, or the others will figure out you lied and try to set you up with a random person.”

Tobio gulps at him. He expected Hinata to look outraged, be mad at him or at least laugh, but instead he’s suggesting… _that_. And does he _have_ to look this smug about the whole thing?

“You don’t have to do that, dumbass.” Tobio mumbles. He isn’t sure what’s more mortifying, the thought of being fixed up with someone he doesn’t know or the thought of him accepting Hinata’s help and pretending to date him.

Hinata smirks and says, “you _need_ me.”

Although he wants to wipe that stupid grin from Hinata’s face, Tobio has to accept that the familiarity of the redhead is definitely preferred to any unknown. Tobio is _still_ not a social person, but with Hinata it’s always easy. Maybe because it’s easier for him with Hinata, but he has a feeling it’s more about how Hinata is just good at anything social on his part and he drags Tobio up with him.

“Fine. Yes, I do.”

“Okay!” Hinata says brightly, “then I’ll do it.”

“You will…?” he questions and sees the broad smile on the other’s face.

“Of course, dumbass. If I pretend to date you then you won’t be able to date anyone else which is great!” his face suddenly morphs into an expression Tobio can’t decipher before he adds hastily, “for you, I mean.”

Tobio mumbles something that might be a ‘thank you’ if he wasn’t so grumpy about it, but Hinata just waves him off. At least he doesn’t look so smug anymore. In fact, now that he is looking at him, it almost looks like Hinata is embarrassed.

“We should come up with a plan and some rules for what we’re willing to do…” Now Hinata is definitely blushing but before Tobio can mention anything, he walks past him into the room. “but that’s for after practice. I better change quickly, or they really _will_ think we’re up to something.”

Hinata’s cheeks might be a little pink, but at his words Tobio feels his entire face heat up all over again at the implication. He debates whether he should just go ahead and leave for the gym, but eventually decides against it. Not that he would admit it out loud, but he’d really rather face the team with Hinata by his side, not knowing what’s waiting for him there with Tanaka and Nishinoya on the loose.

So he waits.

Unfortunately, he himself is already dressed and has nothing to do with himself except stand awkwardly by the door. He’s still worked out from the previous comment, so he simply turns around to give Hinata some privacy while he changes. It’s rude to look anyways.

Thankfully, Hinata always dresses quickly and he’s done in record time. They leave the club room together and walk to the gym in comfortable silence.

Tobio wonders what plan Hinata has in mind exactly, but he figures it’s for him to worry about after practice. As long as it doesn’t interfere with volleyball, it’s not really important. And knowing Hinata, it won’t.

Right before they reach the gym’s door Hinata breaks the silence. “Here, give me your hand.”

Tobio stares at his outreached hand in confusion for a minute before the understanding dawns on him. He blushes _yet again_ , but he grabs Hinata’s hand in his and together they walk inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm why is Hinata so happy Kageyama won’t be dating anyone else?? hmm  
> I’ll be honest with you, this is the first multichapter fic I’ve ever published and I don’t have everything written yet. But I do have a plan!  
> Comments fuel my soul and motivation, and I’d love to know what you think! 😊


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reacts (or not) to the news about the boys' relationships, and the two come up with some rules for their pretend dating. And Tobio gets confused af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof. Sorry for the long wait! This chapter turned out to be so hard to write and I had to overcome a couple of writer’s block but here we are now, and the chapter is even slightly longer.  
> Still no spoilers for the manga, this chapter still takes place BEFORE episode 4x09 of the anime.
> 
> Please remember that I am not a trans boy, but I tried to write Hinata as respectfully as possible. Not every trans boy's experience is the same, obviously, so I'm trying to portray one of them the best I can. Feel free to call me out and correct me if you feel I did something poorly.  
> Enjoy!

Tobio isn’t sure what to expect. Walking into practice hand in hand with his sworn enemy (and best friend) is bound to stir some… thing. Shock, wonder, disgust even- though he hopes it doesn’t come to that.

He definitely doesn’t expect the mostly nonchalant reaction from the team. Once the two of them walk in, a few of their teammates zero in on their joint hands and just smile. As they walk to the bench to put down their water bottles and drop their hands, Yamaguchi approaches to congratulate them.

Throughout practice, more and more people pick up on the ‘news’, but the shouts of surprise never come. Maybe Tanaka and Nishinoya told everyone beforehand? They did brag about knowing about the relationship first when Yachi said she was glad things worked out between them, whatever that means.

Tobio isn’t sure what to feel about this. It’s kind of nice to know these people believe he has the ability to be in a relationship. He thinks his old teammates would have laughed at the thought, but not Karasuno. What makes his stomach turn, though, is how readily everyone believes the person he is dating is _Hinata_. Like it simply makes sense to them.

Tobio tries not to think about it too much during practice and it’s not that hard. As always, when he plays it feels like everything else falls away and he can just focus on the ball and the game. Hinata is just like him when it comes to volleyball and they both go through the afternoon practice successfully, pulling off their freak quick a number of times.

When the official practice ends, Sawamura tells them he’s glad their relationship isn’t affecting their play and asks them to make sure it stays this way. Tobio looks at him incredulously. As if he’d let anything jeopardize his professionalism when it comes to volleyball. Hinata apparently shares the sentiment because he asks, “why would it affect the way we play?”

Their captain just sighs and mumbles something along the lines of “why do I even bother?” but Tobio can’t be sure.

Sugawara pats him on the shoulder once and turns to the pair himself and smiles as they drink some water. Hinata just finishes his drink, though, so Tobio shoves his still half-full bottle his way. As the redhead gulps the drink down, Tobio looks at their vice-captain again only to see him bursting with pride. He knows that because Suga says, “I’m simply bursting with pride,” with his hands clasped together.

“What is there to be so proud of?” Tsukishima joins them by the bench, wiping his forehead with a towel. “These two idiots have been practically married since Spring Inter-high started.”

Hinata chokes on the water and coughs a couple of times. “No, we haven’t,” he says eventually.

Tobio nods in agreement and wonders to himself how he can be married if he’s barely sixteen.

Tsukishima simply scoffs, “whatever,” before he walks away. While not the best reaction, it’s still way more mellow than what Tobio would expect.

Hinata shakes his head, looking a lot like a puppy, and turns back to Tobio. His cheeks are tinted pink, but his smile is as radiant as ever. “Toss to me some more?” he asks.

“Of course.”

Sawamura sighs again. “Just don’t stay out too late.”

“Yes!” They both shout in unison before jogging to the net and starting to play again, practicing and perfecting their quick again.

When they do leave early an hour later, everyone is surprised.

“Did Daichi-san actually get to you?” Tanaka, who’s still practicing his jump serve, asks.

“We have plans,” Tobio explains.

“What _kind_ of plans?” He isn’t sure why, but something in Nishinoya’s tone combined with the look the second-year boys exchange makes him blush.

“Just- just school stuff,” he says, and it sounds like the lie that it is in his ears. It’s not like he can tell them he and Hinata are going to make up some rules for this pretend relationship deal.

“Right, right. Have fun!”

Hinata apparently decides to ignore the suggestive tone and replies “We will!” before reaching down and taking Tobio’s hand again. Tobio almost snatches his hand away in surprise, but luckily catches himself in time last second and nobody seems to notice. But, for some reason, by the time they get to Hinata bike and he lets go of his hand to unlock it, Tobio almost gets used to the feeling. And when Hinata has both hands occupied by rolling the bike beside him as they start walking to Tobio’s home, he isn’t sure why he’s so sad at the loss.

* * *

They reach their destination soon after, their walk filled with Hinata’s chattering and comments about the practice like ‘how awesome Tanaka’s serves are’ and ‘Tsukki blocked Asahi-san spike, it’s unfair how tall he is’ and ‘Noya-san’s new rolling thunder is _the best’._ Tobio lets the words wash him but that doesn’t bother Hinata who is used to carrying most of their conversations. Tobio is still thinking over the weird tingling sensation in his fingertips, and he’s wondering if whatever it is will affect his setting abilities.

When they get to the front door, Hinata goes to lean his bike against the side of the house while Tobio fishes for his keys and opens it.

“Hmm, smells yummy,” Hinata says when he joins him at the doorway. The scent of cooked meat and rice accompanies them as they both take off their shoes and step in.

“Is that Hinata-kun I hear?” Tobio’s mom's voice carries from the kitchen before the woman herself appears around the corner, looking absolutely delighted when she spots the redhead.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Hinata calls and bows slightly towards her.

“Nonsense, nonsense.” She says and the two smile at each other brightly.

She gets along with the ball of energy that is Hinata swimmingly, seeing as she’s not that different (Tobio takes more after his father). They’ve only met a few times when Hinata came over to study for their tests or the couple of times they didn’t have any official practice but still wanted to play together. Hinata, the child that he is, instantly charmed Tobio’s mother, and since then Tobio can swear she likes the redhead more than she likes him. He’s not grumpy about that at all.

After she insists Hinata stays for dinner and tells them they’re both stinky and should take a shower, she lets them go to Tobio’s room. She still catches Tobio’s eyes before he leaves and gives him such a fond look and encouraging smile, making him feel so embarrassed that he starts running up the stairs. He knows his mom is happy he’s finally making friends and that before Hinata, she never really saw him bringing people over, but does she have to be so obvious about it?

“Hey! No fair!” Hinata pouts when he catches up with Tobio in his room, “I didn’t know running in the house is allowed.”

“It’s not,” Tobio mumbles. “So, do you want to take a shower?”

“Uhm,” Hinata looks down at himself, “I didn’t bring anything to change to with me.”

“I can let you borrow something, dumbass.” Tobio is already walking over to his closet to rummage inside in search of something that will fit the smaller boy.

“Uh,” Hinata is clearly still hesitant and Tobio turns around to look at him. It looks like he’s thinking it over and Tobio suddenly has a feeling he knows what this is about.

“Here,” he throws some clothes at the other, “I got some of my cousin’s old clothes and this t-shirt is still too big for me.”

Hinata fumbles to catch the clothes and then spreads the shirt in front of his body. It’s a simple t-shirt with one of the superheroes his cousin likes on the front, and it’s two sizes too big for Tobio which makes it something like five sizes too big for Hinata.

“It’s perfect!” He smiles brightly and looks back up at Tobio, “thank you.”

He shows him to the bathroom and where the extra towels are, and when Hinata finishes he gets in quickly himself.

When he returns to his room Hinata is still trying to dry his hair and…

Tobio gulps.

He almost looks… cute. His pants are folded like four times at the edge and they still cover a little of his feet, the shirt is definitely too big for him, the short sleeves reaching to his elbows. His hair is still wet and when Hinata takes down the towel, it stays standing up in weird angles and for some reason it looks really charming. His eyelashes are still clamped together, framing his eyes in a new way and making the honey brown pop beautifully.

No.

That’s a weird thought.

Tobio just never sees Hinata post-shower, since he usually takes one only after he rides home when they have practice, and during their camps he always goes last and by himself. This weird thought process happened just because he’s not used to the sight. Yeah, that’s it.

Hinata clearly heard whatever sound Tobio made because he’s looking at him now, catching Tobio staring. He looks embarrassed, maybe vulnerable, and quickly folds his arms over his chest defensively.

“Oh. No, I didn’t- I mean,” Tobio curses himself internally. Now he made Hinata uncomfortable because he can’t control his stupid brain. He must have misinterpreted why Tobio looked at him funny which probably makes him feel awful. But Tobio isn’t really sure if he understands the real reason himself, nor if he’s willing to admit it out loud. “Your hair looks weird,” he settles on saying in the end, because it feels safe.

“Hey!” Thankfully Hinata seems to accept his excuse, because he shoots his hands up to try and push his hair down. “You’re one to talk, fringe-yama.” He points to Tobio’s forehead, that is indeed covered by his hair, still wet and flat against it.

“Whatever.” He walks over and holds out his hand. “Are you done with that?” At first Hinata takes a step back in surprise, but then he nods and hands him the damp towel. “We can wash your clothes, too, I’ll give them back in a couple of days.” He’s about to take the pile from the floor by Hinata’s feet when the other boy stops him sheepishly.

He fishes something out before he gestures for Tobio to carry on. “For the ride home,” he explains.

When Tobio returns to his room after the laundry drop off, the sport bra is nowhere to be seen and Hinata is sat on the carpet, an open notebook in front of him, his schoolbag nearby.

“We should start with the basics,” Hinata dives right in, gesturing to the notebook. Tobio sits down beside him and looks at the title written messily on the page: ‘rules for dating’. “So, what do people do when they date?”

Tobio looks at him incredulously. “How should I know, dumbass?!”

Hinata is unfazed by his tone, but seems to take charge of coming up with the plan. He bites down the end of the pencil he’s holding in thought, before making a ‘huh-uh!’ sound and putting it back down on the notebook. He leans down and scribbles some words for a few minutes, and when he comes back up, a third of the page is filled. “What do you think?” he asks and Tobio looks at the list.

rules for dating

basics

  1. play together a lot
  2. study together
  3. hang out a lot (also after school)
  4. eat lunch together
  5. stand near each other
  6. walk home together



Tobio finishes reading and looks up quizzically at Hinata’s eager face. These are all… things they already do. All the time. Which means it won’t be as hard as he thought, so he decides to simply nod his agreement.

“Oh!” Hinata calls out before writing down an extra line hurriedly.

  1. Kageyama has to be nice to me



Tobio pouts but before he gets to protest Hinata wiggles a finger in front of his face. “Na-ah ah,” he says tauntingly, “if you want me to help you, you gotta. Plus, you can’t be mean to your _boyfriend_ , people will know.”

Tobio looks away from him because he knows he’s right. Also because hearing him say the word boyfriend so casually is just weird. “Fine,” he says reluctantly, “but if you suck I’m still gonna call you out.”

“Good thing I don’t suck!” He turns back around in time to see Hinata sticking out his tongue at him.

“Tell that to the back of my head,” he retorts back, almost teasingly.

Hinata pouts. “It’s not my fault you’re so tall your head gets in the way of my awesome serve.”

Tobio turns to glare at him, but once more, Hinata is completely unfazed. When did he lose that effect on the other boy? When did Hinata stop being scared of him? Thinking back to his junior high days, he thinks it’s maybe for the best.

Still ignoring Tobio’s glare, Hinata goes back to their planning. “So, I guess we got most of the basics down,” he pauses for a minute and Tobio can swear some pink creeps up his cheeks, “what about, uhm, you know,” he clears his throat, “physical contact?” he says the last part almost in a whisper.

Tobio gulps at him in surprise, images of couples deep in an embrace and kissing each other coming to mind from those romantic movies his parents like to watch sometimes. The thought of doing anything like that with Hinata makes his skin boil with heat and his stomach flutter. Because, you know, it’s weird.

“I mean,” relentlessly, Hinata continues, “the hand holding thing went pretty well, right? So we could do… that?” He looks up, questioning.

Tobio nods curtly but dares not speak.

“But uhm,” Hinata is no longer looking at him, face fully colored now. “Even if we really were dating-“ he coughs in embarrassment- “it’s not like we would go around and- and kiss or something in public. That’s gross, right?”

“Right.” He finally finds his voice, but it sounds small in his ears.

Hinata bends over to write the extra rules down, effectively shutting Tobio’s view of his face for a long moment. When he sits back up, his cheeks are no longer as red, and he has a sly smirk stretched on his face. “What about…” he stretched the last syllable as if to give suspense, “first names?”

Tobio stares at him for a second in surprise, before, at last, getting a grip and reaching his hand to the other’s head. “Don’t be stupid, stupid.” He says as he pulls on the red locks, hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to _actually_ hurt.

“Ow, ow,” Hinata, being a total baby, cries out and bats at his hand with his own, “okay, okay. No first names.”

“Good.” He lets go, satisfied.

Hinata rubs his hair to try and flatten it back down, but it doesn’t really work with his hair mostly dry by now. Tobio has to suppress a smile but he thinks his lips may betray him a little. Thankfully Hinata is too busy grumbling to notice.

“I think we’re all set up then,” he says eventually, his pout gone as quickly as it appeared, “we are now officially pretending to date,” he says with an air of importance and extends his arm towards Tobio.

“We’re supposed to shake hands before it’s official, dumbass.” Tobio shakes his hand regardless, his face back to frowning.

“So _now_ it’s official!” Hinata grins at him as they continue to shake hands. Tobio takes in his beaming face and despite the darkening sky outside, he feels like he’s looking at the sun. He has no idea how the other boy can be so carefree and casual about something like that, it’s not like he has any experience himself, as far as Tobio knows. Unless… maybe he does? Suddenly his mind is filled with the image of Hinata holding hands with a faceless person, beaming at them like he’s beaming at him right now, and Tobio’s stomach is churning. It feels almost wrong, and for some reason he finds himself hoping that’s not the case. Still, he wonders if maybe Hinata only agreed to this out of pity, because he knows how hopeless Tobio is.

Realizing their hands are still linked, he pulled his out and rests it on his thigh. “F-fh-thank ju,” he mumbled.

“Huh? What was that?”

“I said, _thank you_.” He let lets out sharply. When Hinata still looks confused he adds with a sigh, “for agreeing to do this for me.”

“Oh,” he moves one hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly, “well you looked really stressed about it, so I wanted to help. That’s what friends are for, right?”

The way he’s smiling softly at Tobio is not helping his stomach settle at all, but the feeling is now more warm than sharp. Luckily, Tobio is saved from responding by his mom, calling the two of them for dinner.

Hinata immediately bounces up and heads for the door, and Tobio sighs in relief. Since this afternoon he’s just getting more and more confused, and it looks like Hinata’s intense presence isn’t helping at all.

Soon after they eat (Hinata chats with his parents like it’s no problem at all), it’s time for Hinata to go home. It’s already dark and Tobio tells him to text him when he gets home because “it’s just like you to ride off a cliff or something” and Hinata agrees after sticking out his tongue just a little bit.

But even a couple of hours after he gets the text, he has some trouble falling asleep. Lying in bed, mind filled with all sorts of images and stomach filled with unexplained feelings, he turns and tosses until eventually he drifts.

When he wakes up the next morning, he feels weird.

His dream. Something happened in his dream that left him feeling light as a feather. But the longer he thinks about it, the more the dream slips away until nothing remains but a tingling on his lips and warmth in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the dream was about! hmmm  
> damn this chapter was a STRUGGLE, and it took me way longer than anticipated. I hope you still enjoyed it- please comment and let me know what you think! (also if you find any mistakes bc like i said, english isn't my first language)  
> I'm not sure what's the updating schedule will be. I hope for a chapter a week, but next week the new semester starts so idk how much time i'll have. comments help me write faster tho ;)
> 
> This fic does not contain manga spoilers but if you are caught up with it feel free to come scream with me on the comments


	3. Happy Birthday, Kageyama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their fake relationship proceeds, Tobio expects major changes in the way they act. Surprisingly, even though nothing really changes, people really buy into their pretense. But change is around the corner, it just might be more internal than Tobio thinks.  
> Also, it's his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! The semester started (virtually) and I’m in denial and in distress. Also I kinda realized I hate this fanfic but decided to carry on with writing it bc why the hell not and how else will I improve? 😊 (if you find any mistakes please let me know! english isn't my first language and i'm too tired to proofread now)  
> also quarantine is super hard and this fandom is pretty much the only thing keeping me from losing it currently so it’s time to give back a little, isn’t it?
> 
> This is still before episode 9 of to the top, no manga spoilers included! (:  
> Not much fake dating in this chapter but feelings are happening

As the week goes by, Tobio notices not much changes between them, other than the hand holding thing. They just act the same and it makes him worry other people will see right through them and call him out on his lie, but that doesn’t happen.

In fact, despite their unchanged behavior, other people feel the need to comment on their relationship. Like whenever Hinata tells him “give me lots of tosses!” or asks “let’s practice more!” and Tobio agrees immediately, Sugawara would say something about “young love” with a dreamy look on his face, and Tsukishima would say, just loud enough so they can hear, “you’re so whipped, it’s disgusting.”

Or when Tobio goes to Hinata’s classroom and walks up to his desk to pick him up for lunch like he _always_ does, some girl behind them coos to her friend, “aww, they’re so cute together.” (Apparently, the word about their ‘relationship’ somehow spread beyond the volleyball team.)

Tobio tries to make sense of it all. Thinking about those things, he guesses now he can understand why some of their behaviors were redeemed couple-y before, even though it _definitely_ doesn’t mean anything. That’s just how they are.

But, perhaps he’s able to understand better why people so readily assumed the person he’s dating is also the person he spends most of his time with, even if it still doesn’t make one hundred percent sense to _him_.

He should be glad, he supposes, since it all means the plan is working perfectly and nobody suspects a thing, which means no random fixing up for him. And that’s what he wants. This way he can just stay focused on volleyball, study just enough to pass his classes, spend lots of time with Hinata-

Not that this is something he particularly _wants_. It’s just a side effect of the other stuff, and just because he sort of _enjoys_ it (not that he’ll admit it out loud), and plans in his mind the next time they meet, and feels sad whenever they part and-

He has to stop this train of thoughts _again_ before they enter the clubroom, because apparently the face he makes whenever he thinks this sort of things (which _might_ happen a lot) is… weird. Weird in a way that leads to all these comments about “young love”, “whipped” and “cute” all over again and he’s trying to avoid them as much as possible.

Lucky for him though, the others are preoccupied with something else that has them all excited so nobody’s looking at his face when the two of them walk in. Christmas is in just a few days, bringing with it the winter break, and it looks like the volleyball team is throwing a traditional karaoke Christmas party together.

“Unless, of course, you two would rather go on a private date,” Tanaka-san raises and lowers his eyebrows suggestively, causing a slight blush to appear on Tobio’s cheeks.

He heard a few people in his class talk about how Christmas is the perfect day for couples, some describing their plans with a boyfriend or a girlfriend, some describing wishfully what they _would_ do if they were actually dating someone. He doesn’t really understand what was so ‘magical’ and ‘special’ about that specific day, but apparently that’s the tradition.

Nonetheless, he kind of likes the idea of spending a whole day with Hinata. It’s not like they would actually go on a date, because, well, if they’re alone they don’t need to pretend.

But maybe instead of going to a loud party, they could practice volleyball, just the two of them. Maybe even go grab meat buns together after, and they could go visit the Hinata household- he hasn’t seen Natsu in a few weeks. Yes, that would be nice.

Hinata, apparently, has other plans. He looks like a puppy promised a walk in the park, jumping up and down in excitement, reaching to clutch Tobio’s arm in the process. “I love karaoke!”

Somehow that does not surprise him.

“It’ll be soooo great!” the short boy continues, ”of course we’ll be there,” he says and Tobio isn’t sure when _he_ agreed to go. But then Hinata tells him he can come by Tobio’s house so they will walk there together and oh well, he guesses that settles it.

As the practice carries on, Tsukishima’s words about being whipped echo in his brain and he shakes his head quickly, trying to focus back on the ball. No, he’s going because he wants to go.

Maybe he doesn’t _want_ to go, but he knows his mom will be pleased- it’s supposed to be a social milestone for him. Yeah. That’s why he changed his mind.

He keeps telling himself that throughout practice. And between trying a new combo with all the spikers and yelling at Hinata for messing up his serve again he forgets all about it.

* * *

The next morning is a Saturday, which means no school and no practice. This particular Saturday also happens to be Tobio’s sixteenth birthday. He has never been too big on celebrating his birthday; he just doesn’t really get what’s so special about this specific day. But getting presents was nice, and his parents said they’ll all go to his favorite restaurant tonight after they finish work.

He does indulge in waking up a little later than usual, so by the time he leaves his room both his parents are already gone. He’s surprised to find a note with his mom’s handwriting on the counter when he gets to the kitchen.

“ _Happy birthday Tobio! A sweet cake for a sweet boy is in the fridge_ _♡_ _”_

He groans in embarrassment, but a small smile tugs at his lips nonetheless. He opens the fridge, and indeed a big white cake sits on one of the shelves, red strawberries on top- his favorite.

He takes out the milk carton to pour himself some into a glass and starts on a more nutritious breakfast than a piece of cake when his phone suddenly chimes. He takes it out and reads the text.

**Dec 21, 8:47 Hinata _: can i come over?_**

Tobio thinks it over. It’s not unusual for them to meet during the weekend really, and it’s not like he has plans until later tonight, so he replies his affirmative.

**Dec 21, 8:49 me: _i guess_**

The reply is immediate, and very much Hinata.

 **Dec 21, 8:49 Hinata: _yay! i’ll be there soon_** **_ᕙ_ ** **_(^_ ** **_▿_ ** **_^-_ ** **_ᕙ_ ** **_)_ **

Soon turns out to be almost half an hour later. By then Tobio finishes his breakfast and puts some clothes on so he doesn’t greet the other boy while still wearing his pajamas.

“Happy birthday, Kageyama!” Hinata yells the second Tobio opens the front door. He’s dressed winter-appropriate, orange hair peeking under a deep blue hat and a fluffy looking coat covering his torso. His nose is red from the cold, but he looks as warm as ever with his shiny eyes and brighter than the sun smile, though maybe it’s just from the exercise of the ride there. 

Tobio can’t help but feel flustered at Hinata’s eagerness. “Uhm, thank you. You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me that.”

“I wanted to spend the day with you,” Hinata says like it’s no big deal, “you were probably going to sulk at home by yourself and that’s no way to spend your birthday.”

“I do have plans,” Tobio hides the sudden light feeling in his chest at Hinata’s words with a scowl, “they’re just for later tonight,” he mutters the last part, but the other boy, being so close, hears him.

“Perfect! So that means you have now free. Let’s go to the park!” He looks excited and even bounces on his feet a couple of times.

Tobio doesn’t even stop to consider as he puts on his sneakers and looks for the winter wear in the closet. Hinata waits impatiently and when he’s done the shorter boy leads him outside, leaves his bike in the yard, and turns toward the park.

Tobio is automatically about to reach down and grab Hinata’s hand when they start walking, but stops himself in the last second. Technically they’re by themselves so there isn’t really a reason for them to ‘act couple-y’ so the urge is a little hard to explain. He shoves his hands in his coat’s pockets to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid but the shorter boy obviously has other plans.

He grabs Tobio’s bicep to hurry him along, and in his eagerness his hand slips down Tobio’s arm until his hand leaves his pocket and their fingers intertwine. It feels as natural as always and Tobio supposes that if Hinata doesn’t mind he isn’t going to complain at the extra contact. Because of the cold. Yeah.

When they reach the park Tobio realizes he doesn’t know what this trip’s purpose is. Hinata asked him to come and he just agreed, because that’s just how it is between them. Deep down Tobio thinks he’ll follow Hinata everywhere and that thought is just a little terrifying.

Before he can enter _that_ rabbit hole, Hinata lets go of his hand and looks sheepish when he takes his bag off his back. He opens it and takes out a volleyball wrapped in a blue bow. “Here,” he says a little hesitantly.

Tobio takes the ball from him and turns it over in his hands, a little shocked he got a gift at all. Then he spots the scribble on one of the sides and he realizes with a bigger shock that the ball is signed by Japan’s official setter. He gulps, not knowing what to say and looks at Hinata incredulously. Getting that must have been really difficult, the redhead must have planned this weeks ago.

“Do you- do you like it?” Hinata asks.

Tobio is still speechless because- what kind of question is this. He _loves_ it, this is the perfect gift and he didn’t realize Hinata can be so thoughtful and insightful but here they are.

Instead of saying all that, he mumbles embarrassingly, “dumbass, you didn’t have to get me something like that.”

The other boy looks up at him with his big round amber eyes, lips starting to quiver dangerously. “So you hate it,” he says and begins to reach for the ball again.

Tobio snatches his arms away defensively, holding the ball of out of Hinata’s reach. “No, I-“ is he really going to say this- “I love it. It’s perfect.”

Hinata _beams_ at him, the widest smile on his face, and Tobio feels like he’s burning up. He wonders if his mid-winter birthdays will always be this sunny from now on.

“Good!” it’s amazing how fast Hinata can go from sad to excited, “then let’s play!”

Tobio nods in agreement, pushing aside Tsukishima’s comment from his head once more. He’s obviously wearing exercise appropriate clothes under his coat and he quickly warms up enough to take it off.

Passing the ball back and forth with Hinata, practicing some tosses for him, and even attempting to teach him a jump serve (an attempt that was quickly abandoned), Tobio decides it’s not the worst way he could spend his birthday. In fact, he thinks when Hinata jumps in delight at a successful spike as sweat rolls down his face, it’s pretty damn great. Between volleyball, the break they took at noon for some meat buns from the place near the park, and their usual bickering- Tobio finds himself having the best birthday he’s ever had.

It’s incredible how well Hinata knows him, knows exactly what he wants and what he needs. Right now, back when he agreed to this dating arrangement and even when he reassured him about his ‘kingly attitude’ during their last practice match, it’s always just the right fit for Tobio.

The warm fuzzy feeling is back in his chest and he needs to swallow hard before accepting Hinata’s pass and tossing the ball for him. He watches Hinata jump once more, body arched and arm pulled back ready to hit the ball that reaches just the right place. Maybe Tobio fits him as well.

The wind picks up, and with a start Tobio notices the sun is beginning to set. It’s getting harder to see in the disappearing sunlight, not to mention the temperature is dropping even more. The air cools down the sweat on the back of his neck quickly and he needs to fight off a shudder from going through him.

The next time the ball is being passed to him he catches it instead of setting it, to Hinata’s utter disappointment.

“I need to start heading back,” he mumbles.

Hinata pouts at him. “One more!” he says as usual, but now that he’s stopped moving, he _does_ shudder.

“You’ll catch a cold, dumbass.” Tobio picks up their jackets and coats from the ground and shoves Hinata’s his way. “Get dressed.”

Hinata is still pouting but he takes his clothes from Tobio’s hands and starts putting them on with no extra protest.

Tobio does the same and while he waits for Hinata to finish (the idiot got tangled in his own scarf somehow) he turns the new ball in his hands. It’s a little dirty now, having landed on the frozen ground many times today, but he thinks that’s the best way for a volleyball ball to be: used, played with, tossed and spiked with merit. Not that he’s not going to scrub it clean when he gets home, of course. The signature on it still stands out, though, the messy letters written in black still shiny somehow, and Tobio can’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips when he remembers Hinata’s unexpected thoughtfulness. Or maybe it should be expected by now.

He looks up again to find the smaller boy already dressed up and ready to go, except he is looking at Tobio strangely.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Hinata gives a small smile of his own as he shoulders his backpack and starts walking, “it’s just nice to see you happy.”

Tobio stares after him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He fumbles for a response before settling on his usual “shut up, dumbass!” but there’s no real heat in the words.

He follows Hinata out of the park and towards his house, allowing the wind to cool down his burning cheeks. He can’t see his teammate’s face since he stayed a step behind him, but he hears Hinata hum to himself some silly song he’s pretty sure he heard before but he can’t name.

Tobio stays quiet the whole way, but the silence is no stranger to him. He doesn’t know what to say to the shorter boy, how to express his gratitude- for the gift, for today, for everything- but it doesn’t seem to bother Hinata.

When they approach Tobio’s front door, though, just as the shorter boy turns to get his bike, his stomach growls loudly. It _has_ been a few hours since they took that lunch break after all. Tobio thinks it over and checks the time on his phone. He still has a couple more hours before his parents come home and they go to dinner and he knows Hinata still has a long way on his bike.

“Uhm,” he starts hesitantly, catching Hinata’s attention, “do you want to come inside? my mom made cake.”

Hinata’s face splits into a grin and he immediately nods in excitement and lets go of his bike again. Tobio fishes for his keys and gets inside after opening the door for them, Hinata in toe.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Hinata calls out as they take off their shoes and coats and go in.

“Nobody’s home, dumbass.”

“Shut up, it’s polite. Not that you would know anything about manners,” Hinata chuckles and quickly doges Tobio’s hair grabbing hands and runs inside the house.

Tobio chases him a little until they end up on the opposite sides of the sofa in the living room. “Dumbass Hinata,” Tobio smirks, “if I really have no manners then I suppose I won’t share any cake with you.”

That quickly makes the other boy stop running. “Nooo~” he whines, “you’re super duper polite, you’re so polite you’re gonna give me the biggest slice of cake.”

“As if,” he says and goes around the sofa and towards the kitchen. With Hinata’s guard being down though, he can’t help himself and when he passes the spiker he reaches to grab his hair.

“Ow ow ow,” Hinata says, because he’s a _baby_ , “meannie!”

Tobio knows he doesn’t really mean it, because for a while now his hair pulling has been more for show than anything else.

He lets go quickly, though, because while feeling Hinata’s soft hair he suddenly has the urge to simply run his fingers through it and tug gently at the orange locks, and that sounds like a really bad idea.

He walks the last few steps to the kitchen and opens the fridge’s door, sticking his head inside for a little longer than necessary in an attempt to cool down the blush he feels creeping on his face.

“Here,” he says after a few moments of fumbling for kitchenware, putting two cakeful plates down on the counter next to where Hinata is standing.

Hinata claps his hands in excitement, looking completely appeased, the hair grabbing forgotten. The plate in front of him does have the bigger slice of the two but it doesn’t look like he notices.

They take their plates to the living room, sitting down by the coffee table to eat, and Hinata wastes no time and starts stuffing his face. Soon, about half his slice is gone and his face is covered with cake: he has some vanilla cream above his lips and some crumbles on his cheeks just near the corner of his mouth. “dis ‘s soooo kood.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, dumbass.”

Hinata swallows and sticks his tongue out like a child, eyes closed for a moment.

“You have-“ the shorter boy opens his eyes again to look at him curiously- “some…on…” Tobio gestures to his own lips and the other seems to understand. He sticks out his tongue again but this time to lick the offending sweetness off. Tobio feels himself burning up all over again, something in his brain snapping at the sight.

“Did I get it?” Hinata asks.

“Ye- yeah…” he didn’t but Tobio doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle any more of that gesture right now, even if he isn’t sure why.

Hinata simply smiles at him and continue eating the cake, finishing in only three more bites. “That was amazing! Your mom is the best,” he says. “Hey, are you not gonna finish that?” he gestures to Tobio’s half-eaten slice that he hasn’t touched in the last few moments.

“Don’t be so greedy.” Tobio snaps at him, a little louder than he really means, making the other recoil back just a little bit. “You should go,” he says more quietly, looking away, “my parents will be here soon.” They won’t at least for another hour, but suddenly Tobio feels like he’ll be set on fire if the two of them spend another minute together. He doesn’t understand what was the change that made him this uncomfortable, but the hammering of his heart and frantic thoughts leave him jittery and confused.

“Oh.” Tobio doesn’t have the heart to look at his friend’s dejected face. “Right, uhm. Thank you for the cake.”

Tobio walks him to the hall, still looking away as Hinata puts on his shoes and coat, and only looks back when he hears him clearing his throat, standing awkwardly by the door.

“So, uhm. Happy birthday, Kageyama. I had a really good time with you.” He smiles a tiny bit, but now when he’s looking there’s no mistaking the hurt reflected in his eyes from Tobio’s sudden cold shoulder. He really wishes he could explain it to Hinata but he doesn’t even understand it himself.

Instead he settles for “thanks. Yeah, uhm- me too. Thanks,” and hopes the sincerity is clear in his voice.

“I’ll see you at practice,” Hinata waves and walks out. Tobio stands by the open door and watches him wrap his scarf tighter around his neck as he mounts his bike and starts pedaling. He continues standing there as he sees Hinata’s back getting farther and farther away until the evening cold seeps deep into his bones as the redhead disappears from view completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for it to end in a sad note.. oops? Tobio is just so confused and STUPID ugh. What can you do?  
> But he did get his day spent with Hinata after all :’)
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well in quarantine, stay strong!  
> Anyways I also hope you all liked this better than I did but please let me know either way and comment! :) I do plan on finishing this as I do have a plan, hopefully I’ll have enough motivation to sustain my writing!  
> Next chapter- Christmas!  
> (also ohmygod the manga.. my heart… kagehina… I.. I have feelings)


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Christmas party.  
> Tobio is socially awkward and Hinata is cute, but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it’s been forever, but in my defense - I suck. (and this chapter is longer so yay)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos, they definitely helped me get back to writing and cheered me up whenever I got the notifications :) and a big big thank you to [FeelsLikeTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea)  
> for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> I changed the rating bc there’s mild swearing (also in the first chapter oops).
> 
> Remember english is not my first language so let me know when you find any mistakes- i just went and edited the last 3 chapters so they should be a little less sucky in that department. 
> 
> Get ready for peak oblivious dumb Kageyama (and some bonus sneaky Hinata)  
> This is STILL before episode 9 of the anime :) Have fun!

The rest of Tobio’s birthday goes without further incidents, and if his parents notice his weird mood, they don’t mention it. 

They go to the restaurant as promised, give him a couple of gifts (and as grateful as he is, they just can’t compare to Hinata’s gift,) and to his utter embarrassment- sing him happy birthday. 

When they go home for dessert and his mom notices the missing cake pieces, he reveals in an embarrassed mumble that he and Hinata ate from it when the other boy came over for his birthday. His mom exchanges a weird and meaningful look with his dad at that, but to him she says, “it’s great you have such a wonderful friend, Tobio.”

He swallows and nods, because he really does but he isn’t sure he’s doing a good job at _keeping_ said wonderful friend.

On Sunday he tries to find things to do to fill his day so he won’t go completely crazy. He goes for a jog, plays some video games, and even attempts to finish his homework, but despite his effort, time seems to move in slow motion. He almost invites Hinata over to practice with him some spikes, but he stops himself every time when he remembers things were left a little weird between them.

He tries writing five different texts to tell him he had a good time yesterday, to apologize for how things ended, but he deletes each and every one of them before pressing send because none of them makes sense.

Why _did_ things end up weird yesterday? Everything is supposed to be normal, after all.

Tobio ends up lying on his bed, repeatedly tossing and catching his new volleyball. He watches the ball spin in the air over his head, allowing himself to sink in the familiarity of the ball against his fingertips each time as he muses his reasoning over.

It’s all Hinata’s fault, he decides. His stupid hair and stupid eyes and stupid lips with their stupid smile. Hinata is just too… cheerful and loud, too bright and positive, and that simply doesn’t comply with Tobio’s personality.

He keeps telling himself that throughout the evening, but the guilt keeps chipping away at him until eventually, he puts down the ball and gets ready for bed early. He goes to sleep that night with uneasiness creeping down his spine and anxiety about the next day filling his mind.

* * *

Turns out he didn’t need to worry so much. 

Morning practice goes without a hitch, and it was even preceded by their usual race (Hinata won, but only because Tobio was caught off guard by the normality). But then they run, receive, block and serve just like the rest of the team, just like they always have.

When they have a mini-game, Tobio tosses to Hinata as usual and the shorter boy spikes the ball with ease each time. Tobio, to say the least, is confused. 

After they win the second set, he thinks that maybe he just imagined the tension between them a couple of days ago. Maybe it’s all in his head, after all he’s always been anxious in social situations. He has a problem of always reading too _little_ into everything so maybe his brain was trying to compensate by overthinking this single interaction he had with the redhead.

Then practice ends and Hinata approaches him and his heart is beating a mile per minute- and not only from the exercise.

“We’re cool, right?” Hinata asks sheepishly, “you’re okay?”

And Tobio wants to cry a little, because despite all the excuses he made for himself, he’s pretty sure he’s the one who messed up, and yet here Hinata is, worried about him.

“Yes, of course,” he says instead. He’s trying to come up with something to say to make Hinata feel better because he still looks _worried_ and _unsure_ and these are just not things Hinata should _look_ , but he draws up blank.

“Are we still going to the party tomorrow?” Hinata asks and – oh. That’s right. Tobio completely forgot about that. Although the thought of that party increases his anxiety level, he can’t back down from their plans.

“That goes without saying.” 

The bright smile he gets in return erases all his anxieties. At least for now.

“Great, then I’ll stop by your house at six.”

* * *

By five the next day, Tobio is full-on freaking out. That day’s practice went well, but with the festive atmosphere and everyone’s excitement about the karaoke that evening, coach Ukai lets them off early. Since school is already out for the holiday, Tobio finds himself pacing back and forth in his room for most of the afternoon, trying to work out his restlessness. 

When he told his mom about his plans for today she was, as expected, extremely pleased. She apologized for not being able to see him off since she had to work late but suggested to help him pick up clothes in advance. He refused because he’s not a child anymore and anyways it’s not like it’s that important.

Now, for some reason, he finds himself regretting that decision, having no idea what one is supposed to wear to a karaoke party since he has never been invited to one before. He eventually settles for what he thinks are nice clothes, but then he realizes he’s going to need to wear his hoodie over them anyways and grumbles to himself in frustration.

By the time the doorbell rings he moved to pace back and forth in the living room instead of his room, but at least he’s already dressed and ready to go. 

At the door, Hinata looks as radiant as ever, and his big smile helps reassure him just a bit. This time the blue hat is replaced by fuzzy green ear-warmers that clash horribly with his hair and make him look ridiculous. Ridiculous just like the rest of him. Hinata looks stupid, very very stupid.

“Ready?” Hinata asks and Tobio realizes he may have been staring and snaps out of it. He doesn’t want a repeat of a few days ago.

He grunts in response and puts on his shoes quickly before following Hinata into the street.

Tobio’s house isn’t too far from the more populated area of town and soon they’re walking next to busy stores with twinkling lights decorating them, the scent of fried chicken, of citrus and strawberries in the air. After the short bus ride he notices there are also a lot more people in the streets than usual, and Tobio realizes with a bit of a start that they’re all _couples_ , holding hands or half embracing or whispering what looks like sweet nothings in each other’s ears. He remembers all the things his classmates said about Christmas dates and how Tanaka assumed the two of them would go on one.

And of course, Hinata chooses this moment to reach and grab his hand, too. “We’re probably getting close, so…” he trails off and Tobio nods in understanding. The thought of him and Hinata being just like all those couples out on Christmas eve makes heat travel all the way from Tobio’s neck to the tip of his ears.

But they aren’t like any of those couples, because he and Hinata are only _pretending_ , and only when they’re in front of people, in front of the team. The team which they’re going to meet up with in just a few minutes, in an event meant solely for social purposes and Tobio isn’t sure what that is going to be like.

Up until now, most of the time Tobio spent with this many people outside of class was on the court, and when they weren’t on the court they were in the club room, getting meat buns after practice or preparing to bed in a training camp and it always made sense to have conversations about volleyball. 

Now, though, Tobio fears it’s expected of him to do ‘normal teenagers stuff’, whatever that means. Will they make him sing? He looked up ‘karaoke party’ on the internet the night before, and to his horror, he discovered that karaoke meant _singing_ , and _loudly_. The people in the pictures and videos he saw looked very happy, but all Tobio feels is cold dread at the prospect. 

But the singing isn’t the only thing he’s worried about.

His internet research turned out to be wider than anticipated, and his head was already swimming with all the tips and advice about participating in parties. Most of the things he read aren’t even relevant to this specific event, the other things he simply can’t imagine himself doing. He doesn’t know any magic tricks or funny jokes, and he knows he’s not very good at conversation. Half the tips were about making new friends and introducing yourself to strangers and- oh god, there aren’t going to be people other than the team there, right?

He’s thankful for the gloves he’s wearing because otherwise, Hinata would feel how sweaty he actually is, despite the low temperature and cold wind. However, it seems Hinata doesn’t need to feel his sweaty palms to know he’s anxious, because he looks up at him with a reassuring smile, and squeezes his hand once.

“It’s gonna be super fun, you’ll see! Aren’t you excited?”

Tobio muses this over. Yes, he’s extremely nervous. He’s scared he will do the wrong thing and embarrass himself, but, the thought of spending more time with the team in non-official settings, of doing things that are supposed to be _fun_ and even just knowing he has people to spend Christmas with- it’s nice. He supposes some of his nerves are actually excitement, a little like that tingle of anticipation he felt before entering the big gym in Tokyo for the youth camp at the beginning of the month- it was a new scary experience but being new doesn’t mean it’s gonna be bad.

“Yeah,” he ends up saying, his voice not as strong as he’d like.

Then he asks Hinata where the party even is, and the shorter boy looks around at the street signs only to say he isn’t sure. They start bickering about whose fault it is that they’re lost and- 

“Wait did we even get off at the right stop?”

“How should I know? You’re the one who has the address!”

“Is this the right street?”

“No, dumbass, look what kind of stores there are here!”

And by the time they actually find the place Tobio almost forgets he’s nervous.

But they’re _late_ because it took them so long, and when they enter the small venue, pretty much everyone is already there. It’s so loud and there are flashy lights, and talking and laughing and Tobio’s head is spinning- 

But then Hinata is there, pulling at his sleeve and pointing at the far wall. “Look how cool that is!” he exclaims, still pointing at the decorations, “What’s that? I’ve never seen it before!”

Nishinoya explains that it’s a western-style karaoke room, since it’s the only thing they managed to book in such short notice, so the decorations are more western than Japanese.

“Whoa! that’s so cool!” Hinata’s enthusiasm is apparently endless, but watching him be so happy and excited by silly things like the decoration is _safe_ and familiar and it’s… good.

“Ugh, I think I’m going to puke,” he turns his head to see Tsukishima looking at him in disgust, Yamaguchi right being him, giggling into his hand.

“Stop it, Tsuki. They’re sweet.”

The blond rolls his eyes. “I never thought ‘sweet’ and the king went together.”

Before Tobio has the chance to retort back (though he’s not sure with what), Sawamura gives Tsukishima a _Look_ from across the room. The taller boy simply tsk-s and walks over to one of the farthest sofas in the room, Yamaguchi in toe. 

“What was that about?” Hinata turns to him after finishing what looks like an excitement match with Nishinoya.

“I have no idea.”

Hinata shrugs and immediately drifts into the room, saying hello to everyone like he didn’t just see them all this morning, leaving Tobio to stand awkwardly by the entrance. Tobio scans the room and sees Sugawara beacons him over with his head, patting the seat next to him on the couch so he walks over and sits, very stiffly.

Sugawara smiles at him reassuringly and tells him he should have some snacks and a drink. Tobio agrees but when he doesn’t move to do anything, the older boy chuckles and hands him a glass from the coffee table in front of him with what looks like orange juice.

Tobio thanks him and gulps some of it down just for something to do. 

His eyes drift back to Hinata, who by now stripped off his coat, scarf and ear warmers and is talking animatedly with Yachi, flipping through a big book and Tobio wonders why he’s reading a book at what's supposed to be a Party. But then Hinata looks up and catches his eye and _smiles_ at him and Tobio swallows and... attempts a weird awkward nod back before sipping from the glass again.

“So it’s going well between you two?” Sugawara asks and Tobio chokes a little because he almost forgot he was there. He looks up questioningly before he understands what Sugawara means and feels himself heat up.

“Y-yes.” Sugawara gives him a knowing look and Tobio’s blush is definitely evident by now and, yes it’s way too hot in there so he puts down the glass and starts taking off his coat and also his hoodie and what he really wants is to take his _skin_ off because he does not enjoy being studied this way.

“Hey.” Sugawara puts a comforting hand on his knee, expression softening from a smirk to a small smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. It’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you two were doing okay. I hope you know it’s fine to take things slow, there’s no pressure.”

“Right uhm-“ Tobio isn’t sure what the appropriate response is. After all, they aren’t really dating so they aren’t taking things fast simply because, well, they aren’t taking them at all.

He’s saved, though, because Hinata chooses that moment to reappear right next to him, apparently done with whatever he was doing on the other side of the room.

“Scooch over,” he gestures to Tobio who automatically presses his side to the arm of the couch. Hinata is small, so he’s able to squeeze himself between Tobio and Sugawara, but it’s a tight fit with the couple of second years sitting on Sugawara’s other side.

The older setter leans forward and winks at Tobio before turning to chat with Ennoshita and Kinoshita. Before he has time to figure out what the _hell_ that meant, the generic background music changes into a much louder song and everyone’s attention turns to Tanaka who starts bellowing out the lyrics and definitely aiming his face at Shimizu.

There’s not a lot of room, so other than the what-becomes-usual hand-holding, Hinata ends up leaning on Tobio a lot, too and it’s sort of… nice? He’s reminded of the ‘lean on your friends’ section in the article he read about parties and he supposes the literal meaning also must apply.

He feels himself calming down again as the evening unfolds and the room fills with idle chatting, bad singing and laughter. Nobody is pressuring him to stand up and join, yet he doesn’t feel so out of the loop with Hinata by his side. Tanaka and Nishinoya sing some upbeat song in English he doesn’t recognize, but at least Hinata seems excited about it, singing along like few of the others do and Tobio even finds himself tapping his foot to the beat.

Then Yamaguchi goes on with Yachi and they sing a slower song and- wait what is Hinata doing?

Tobio glances down and sees the redhead absentmindedly playing with his fingers with both their hands on his thigh. He goes rigid, but Hinata, being so focused on his friends on the stage, doesn’t notice and eventually Tobio relaxes.

He leans back against the back of the couch with the other boy still against him. A lot of people are now standing and there’s no one else on their couch anymore, so there’s no real reason for them to stick together like that, except the place where their thighs meet is warm and Tobio feels the warmth spreading throughout his whole body. The weight against him feels very _right_ and there’s something on the edge of his mind, something like the night of his birthday at his house, except _different_ , something he’s starting to realize-

But then the song ends and Nishinoya is calling Hinata over and tells the song he selected is next. He jumps up eagerly and Tobio has to stop himself from reaching out and pulling him back down again.

But he doesn’t do that.

Instead, he scrunches up his face, trying to make sense of his hammering heart.

The shorter boy goes on the stage and sings to the microphone, his cheeks are flushed and he looks so good in the dim light and Tobio’s head _spins_.

It’s like something is building up inside him along with the music and it’s all going to come crashing down on him any second now.

The song continues and Tobio keeps on looking until their gaze meets and once again Tobio feels like he’s on the verge of something-

The song ends again and he’s on his feet before Hinata gets off the stage. Tobio starts approaching him and the other gives him a content smile while closing the distance between them until they meet halfway, Tobio pulling him to the side to… he isn’t sure.

Before he can form a sentence, however, he hears a groan to his right and turns in time to see Tsukishima eyeing the ceiling. “Ugh. Now they’re going to kiss.” 

The two of them look up in unison and notice the mistletoe immediately. 

Tobio, despite what you might think, actually knows the meaning of that plant, he’s seen it in a movie once (and it also came up in one of the articles about Christmas parties), and from the look of it, Hinata understands the meaning as well.

“Aww! Don’t be like this, Tsukishima. They'll just do a small one."

"Woo hoo! The evening is getting interesting."

"Don't be so crude, Noya."

His senpais' voices reach his ears as if through water, words thick and slippery as he stares down at the spiker, who looks just as embarrassed as Tobio feels. Only a second ago he felt like he could take on the world if only he reached Hinata, now he feels like the earth might as well swallow him whole.

Then, Hinata leans up and whispers so only Tobio can hear, "is it okay if I kiss you?"

Tobio's heart _stops_ , something like a short circuit blows a fuse in his brain at the quiet words. But he does manage a single small nod, so small he isn't sure the other boy notices.

But with how close they are, of course he does, and before he has the time to blink Hinata is standing on the tip of his toes with his eyes closed. 

Even though it was Hinata who asked, Tobio is the one who has to bend his entire upper body down just to be able to reach his face, and he does, carefully. He leans forward and waits until the last possible second to close his own eyes, only after he's close enough to count the freckles on Hinata's nose.

The kiss is, indeed, short.

Just a small closed-mouthed peck before they both pull back and Tobio is struck by the most vivid memory.

When he draws his face back up, they’re both blushing furiously, and he casts his gaze down in time to see Hinata bite his lips- the same ones that were on his a second ago.

“You two are too much!” 

Suddenly Tobio becomes aware of their surroundings again, by the fact there are other people in the room with them, people with teasing in their voice and laughter in their stomachs.

Hinata smiles at him shyly before turning and walking hurriedly towards Yachi, getting a good-natured slap on the back from Tanaka on his way.

“Hm. Bathroom,” Tobio tells no one in particular and spins around himself to exit the room.

He splashes some cold water on his face once he’s by the sink, but the heat doesn’t show any sign of leaving him soon, and although he rubs at his lips, they can’t seem to stop tingling. They also taste… sweet? He remembers the Christmas cake he saw Hinata eating when they were sitting on the couch, and the fact that something _Hinata_ tasted earlier is now on _his_ lips doesn’t help him with calming down.

Another thing that isn’t helping is the crazy deja vu he just had. At first, he was confused because this was certainly the first and only time he’s ever kissed Hinata, ever kissed _anyone_. But then it dawned on him- his dream. A mere week ago, he kissed Hinata in his dream.

And now was just as sweet, just as soft (but perhaps with drier lips), and it’s the last piece Tobio needs to complete this puzzle.

He likes Hinata Shouyou.

He goes back to the room, where a nervous-looking Asahi is on stage, singing another song Tobio isn’t familiar with, a much more confident-looking Nishinoya singing beside him.

He tries to shake himself off, to forget what he just realized, but he feels as though he’s in a daze as he steps further back into the party.

He sees Hinata sending him a questioning look from across the room, a sheepish smile on his face and Tobio’s heart swells at the sight. He nods curtly to try and mask his internal panic, to send the message that everything is perfectly normal and he’s _fine_. He isn’t sure how successful he is, nevertheless, Hinata lets him be as he goes to sit down.

On one of the _chairs_ next to the couch, mind you, no room for anyone to press against his side anymore.

Tobio watches as Hinata turns back to the conversation he was apparently having with Yachi, and there are a few meters separating them so it’s hard to tell in the dim lights if the glow on his cheeks is from the twinkling colorful lights or if it’s something else.

And, well, Tobio is _fucked_.

He _can’t_ forget about it. He can’t unrealize it.

The more he looks at the other boy, the more he questions how the hell he did not notice this before, how he didn’t notice how cute Hinata is and how soft his smile is. He doesn’t understand how he could be this blind before, and at the same time the feeling is so foreign he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

But also, it’s not a _bad_ feeling.

Although he tries to look away, his eyes act on their own and keep seeking out the shorter boy. It’s like they’re glued to him, like his face is made of metal and Hinata’s a magnet drawing him in, and despite his best efforts Tobio finds himself staring at him throughout most of the evening.

The way his hair, in desperate need of a haircut, falls on his eyes and the shape of his jaw while he speaks. The way his eyes sparkle with joy if there’s a song he recognizes and how he laughs when someone teases him about not knowing the lyrics to a popular song.

But Tobio _does_ try, he can’t just sit quietly at what’s supposed to be his first-ever karaoke party, not to mention all the research he did would go to waste.

So he swallows and attempts to join a discussion between Yamaguchi and a few of the second years about some famous action movie that just came out, but it’s proving to be difficult since he hasn’t actually watched it himself. 

He does manage to successfully participate in a conversation about food as they finally move to a more familiar topic, tells them his favorite meal (pork curry with an egg on top) and what he likes to eat right after practice (yogurt). 

The chat is enough to distract him from _what he’s definitely not thinking about right now_ for a little while. But when he asks Tanaka “what do you like to do for fun?” (by virtue of his research), he gets simply a light chuckle and a hair ruffling in response before the older boy tells him to “take it easy, Kageyama.” He gets up and walks off towards Shimizu, in what must be his 6th (failed) attempt at making her sing a duet with him.

Tobio stares after him in slight confusion, but as he ponders at the meaning of that interaction, his eyes land on Hinata again. 

All of a sudden, those big scary feelings come washing over him once more. His heartbeat fastens and he feels this weird wooshing sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you having fun?”

Tobio jumps at the sound. He has no idea when Sugawara walked over but he is now sitting on the arm of the couch next to his chair, giving him a fond look.

“Oh. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he says with a smile.

“You didn- I’m fine.” He isn’t sure the third year is buying it, but he moves on nonetheless.

“Look, I’m sorry about the others with the whole kiss thing earlier,” he says gesturing to the area under the mistletoe. “They mean no harm but it wasn’t cool putting you on the spot like that.”

Tobio doesn’t know how to answers so he sticks to a nod, his mouth dry.

“It’s okay that you’re nervous, Kageyama,” Sugawara continues, “I want you to know you can always come to talk to me- I am your senpai, after all.”

“Right,” Tobio manages.

“Just remember this: as long as your feelings are mutual and everything is out in the open, you two will be _fine_ . Remember you _both_ need to be on board of anything you’re gonna do, the most important thing in a relationship is _communication_ ,” he concludes the corner of his mouth turning up. 

“Right,” Tobio repeats, accepting the pat on his arm from the other. He knows Sugawara is trying to reassure him but all it does is make his mind race.

Luckily for him, the party starts wrapping up soon after their conversation as people trickle towards the exist. Songs were sung, food was eaten, and judging from the expressions all around it looks like the party was a big success.

Hinata catches up with him at the steps leading outside, already fully clothed again and face fully lit up with happiness. Whatever embarrassment he felt himself is gone now, apparently the party completely living up to his expectations.

He grabs Tobio’s hand in his, but Tobio jumps at the contact. 

He tries to hide the movement but Hinata’s sharp eyes flash down to their joint hands and he extracts his hand back slowly, moving it to the back of his head instead.

Tobio wants to chide himself because now Hinata’s beaming face is closer to a frown, and instead of smiling he’s biting his lips with uncertainty. 

“Uhm, do you- do you want to walk to the bus stop together?” he asks.

“I can’t,” Tobio says, “my mom is coming to pick me up.”

“Oh, okay.” If Hinata thinks anything weird is going through Tobio’s mind right now, he doesn’t comment on it. “I’ll see you at morning practice then, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They finish the round of goodbyes (Hinata more than Tobio) and split into opposite directions at the main entrance of the venue with a quick goodbye of their own.

Tobio starts walking towards the street corner where his mom will come pick him up although he only texted her a few minutes ago so it will be a while before she gets there. 

He knows the reasonable thing to do was to offer Hinata a ride home as well, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The thought of a full car ride with Hinata in the same space as him... 

Sugawara’s words echo in his mind as he fastens the zipper of his coat and watches the mist disappear with every new breath he takes.

He has been so focused on the sudden realization he likes Hinata, the implications didn’t occur to him at first. _He_ likes Hinata, but Hinata’s only _pretending_ to date him. He’s doing all these couple-y stuff with Tobio because he knows they don’t actually mean anything.

But now they do. They mean things to Tobio and he wants to keep doing them, not only when there are people around.

Does this make him a shitty person?

It’s one thing to lie to his teammates about them dating, but this feels a lot more like tricking Hinata into something he never agreed to.

Tobio swallows, his stomach no longer fluttering with butterflies, chest no longer warm with affection. But rather a cold dread that clutches at his guts with uneasiness, making him want to hurl.

When he reaches the end of the block he turns around, but Hinata is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Kageyama is dumb? this chapter is 90% gay panic.
> 
> Can’t wait to hear what you all think of the new chapter, please leave a comment to let me know :D
> 
> (I think I kinda messed up the dates and timelines? I was sure Kageyama was born on the winter solstice aka December 21st. Also idk how winter vacations and club activities work but just pretend that I do)
> 
> I do have a plan for the next chapter but absolutely no idea on when it’ll be posted since school is pretty relentless and I’m dying a little. Hopefully sooner than the last update was since it’s supposed to be shorter. but you know what they say- supposed is a name of a fish ;)


	5. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama freaks out, Tsuki is a little shit and the team celebrates the new year.  
> Or in other words: pining, peak idiocy and some fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a fool: oh the last chapter is gonna be super short my plan is simple! : )  
> Oops  
> Fun drinking game: start reading from chapter 1 again and take a shot every time Kageyama calls Hinata stupid when he’s being stupid himself  
> I honestly think I’ve done more research for this fic than when I actually went to japan haha  
> a big big thank you to [FeelsLikeTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea)  
> for agreeing to be my lovely beta and tolerating my rants!  
> This is set before and during episode 4x09 of the anime. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

The more time Tobio spends with his thoughts, the more panicked they become, and soon it’s past midnight and he’s no closer to a solution nor to sleep than he was before.

How did he get himself in this situation? 

His mind flashes back to that one fateful afternoon in the clubroom a couple of weeks ago, all because two of his teammates wouldn’t stay out of his love life.

At the time, he thought they were ridiculous for considering romance for him, but now with fresh memories of hand-holding and blushing and _the kiss_ in his mind, he can’t shake the notion out of his head. He flips to his stomach and shoves his face into the pillow to muffle out a scream.

He always considered volleyball to be the only valuable thing in life, something that earned him endless teasing from his peers when he was a child and has not yet mastered his so-called ‘scary face’ that mostly deters bullies nowadays. The only thing that mattered was for him to stay on the court the longest, to be the strongest and to beat everyone else, no matter what. 

Recently, though, he discovered other things do matter. 

He still wants to stay on the court and win, but he wants to do all that with _this_ team. He wants to pull them ahead and never stop playing with his Karasuno teammates, he wants to make them stronger and to keep getting stronger himself because of them.

And just when he was starting to get used to that idea, to get used to being a part of a team, to having _friends_ and even enjoying their company- Hinata had to come along, shuffle the cards and shake things up all over again.

He turns on his back again before kicking out his legs in frustration, his comforter half sliding off of his bed.

He’s just too worked up to deal with this right now, he decides, closing his eyes with a determination usually reserved for setting the ball.

Alas, his brain has other plans and with another scream he grabs his head and kicks the blankets again until it falls completely.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

With nationals being so close, practice is held during most of their winter break. Tobio is usually very glad for any extra practice he can get, but right now he’s a little reluctant to face the things, or the _people_ , that come along with it.

From the moment he steps inside the gym doors he knows he’s right, because Hinata is there, passing the ball with Tanaka doing absolutely nothing special yet Tobio’s heart starts beating like crazy.

And then the wing spiker catches the ball and mumbles something under his breath. Whatever it is, it makes Hinata turn around to face Tobio and walk toward him. He is smiling and Tobio’s eyes move to Hinata’s lips against his will, he sees them moving around words he can’t quite make.

He shakes his head though, when Hinata’s smile turns into a frown.

“-llo? Earth to Kageyama?”

“Huh?” he says smartly.

“I said I totally beat you here today,” Hinata says, but his frown deepens.

Before he has the chance to say anything else or Tobio to respond, Yamaguchi enters the gym in the middle of discussing something with Sawamura, Tsukishima a step behind them.

“I’m so sorry, captain, I completely forgot about my dentist appointment.”

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi, it happens.” Sawamura pats him on the back. “When did you say you have to leave?”

“Only fifteen minutes before practice ends but-”

“Don’t worry about it,” the older boy reassures, “ I’m sure someone else can trade cleaning duties with you.”

“I’ll do it.”

The two of them just passed by Tobio and Hinata and they spin around in surprise at the sound of his voice.

“Are you sure, Kageyama?” the pinch server asks.

“Yes.” Tobio hears a groan from behind him but pays it no mind.

“Great! See, there’s nothing to worry about, now let’s start warm ups.” Sawaruma claps his hands together and calls everyone towards him to start practice.

 _This is perfect_ , Tobio thinks as they’re running laps inside the gym, since it started raining outside. Now he has a completely real excuse why he can’t walk with Hinata to the usual crossroad after practice and he can keep avoidin- he means _looking for a solution_ for his new problem.

The practice is as intense as always, with running, spiking, serving and blocking drills taking up most of the time. Tobio is fairing pretty well, until coach Ukai splits them into two teams for a match and he is, of course, paired up with Hinata.

Apparently, trying to avoid looking at your spiker makes it hard to set for him, and to Tobio’s great distress he finds himself missing more tosses than getting them right. When he does catch Hinata’s eye for a second, he sees him looking at him weird, but he turns away quickly.

“Is everything alright?” Ukai asks him during one of the breaks.

“Yeah,” Tobio says and lowers his water bottle, “Sorry, coach. Just didn’t sleep that well last night.”

“Well, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight then.”

Tobio nods but jumps a little when suddenly Hinata appears right next to him.

“You better not catch a cold before nationals, Tired-yama.” The redhead points an accusing finger towards his chest, but his tone is light.

“I won’t, dumbass,” he replies and Hinata’s unproportional smile in return makes him realize it’s the first time he actually addressed the redhead since the beginning of practice.

He tries to make a better effort after that, but trying to look at Hinata and not look at him at the same time doesn't seem to be working too well and he isn't doing that much better in the rest of practice.

Eventually it ends, though, and with Yamaguchi already gone for his appointment Tobio starts collecting the balls for clean up.

Then, to his dismay he realizes his partner is none other than Tsukishima, who gives him an annoyed look from across the court. Tobio groans and is almost tempted to ask someone else to fill in for him.

But then Hinata is there again, and he no longer looks joking, he looks _concerned_. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks and Tobio's heart misses a beat.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he manages.

Hinata takes a look around the emptying gym. “I’ll wait until you finish so we can walk home together…?” he half says half asks.

Tobio feels his panic level rising and he’s quick to deny him. “No, don’t be stupid,” he thinks only for a second of a good reason, “you should go home now before it starts raining again, it’s a long ride and anyways I told you I’m _fine_.”

Hinata studies him for a bit and it’s all Tobio can do not to squirm under his stare, but eventually his teammate sighs and leaves the gym with only one last glance over his shoulder.

Which leaves him alone with the other middle blocker of the team, hurrah. 

They start working in sullen silence, going through the motions with a noticeable distance between them as they put equipment away and start cleaning. 

Tobio lets his body perform the familiar repetitive movements as his mind wanders. He can’t allow this to go on like this, can’t allow his feelings to get in the way of his game, the way of his team’s game. Hinata has been so kind to help him, but he also doesn’t know Tobio actually _likes_ him, and he has to get himself together because nationals is so soon goddammit and-

Something must show on his face, because Tsukishima, mopping the floor across from him, sighs _loudly_. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Huh?” Tobio snaps out of his musing and lifts his gaze to face the blonde in front of him.

“You look even mopier than usual,” he says with another loud sigh, “and even though I _really_ don’t care- we need you at top performance for nationals. So-” he stares down at Tobio- “is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tobio mutters, annoyed, only to receive an even more intense glare from the other boy. “I’m fine!” he repeats, this time a lot more loudly.

“Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Tobio denies automatically, before realizing his mistake.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at that. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“I mean-” he attempts a laugh but the sound he makes is closer to a panicky whimper- “yes, of course he’s my boyfriend. I meant to say we didn’t have a fight. Yeah.”

The taller boy narrows his eyes. “Just spill it, King.”

Tobio considers for a moment, but he’s just so out of his depths, so overwhelmed, that the second the opportunity presents itself, he can’t help it- he has to come clean. 

He accidentally tells him more than he wanted to, more than he ever expected to share with Tsukishima of all people. Before he knows it, he tells him about Tanaka and Nishinoya’s nagging and about Hinata agreeing to fake date him, but also…

“Wait,” Tsukishima stops him, looking way too pleased with himself, “so you’re telling me the two of you _aren’t_ actually together?” Tobio nods. “And the only reason you’re doing this is, why? Because you couldn’t just tell these guys you don’t want a blind date?”

Tobio makes a face. “It was more complicated than you make it sound.”

The middle blocker raises an eyebrow again. “Is it really, though?” Then he has the audacity to _laugh_ , right in Tobio’s face! “Wow, this is even funnier than I thought!” he says, “but are you absolutely _sure_ you aren’t actually dating? I do have to give to you, you made it quite believable.”

“No we aren’t,” he says, “but…”

“But?”

“I need to find a way to break things off because I actually like him! Happy?”

Tsukishima stares at him a full minute in silence before putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation. “You are an actual idiot, aren’t you?”

Tobio’s glare doesn’t faze the taller boy at all and he feels the urge to explain himself. “I didn’t plan this,” he says, “and now I actually like him, but for Hinata this is all just pretense. It’s like I’m _lying_ to him- I mean different lying,” he adds when he sees the other is about to interrupt. Tobio looks to the ground and continues more quietly. “It just feels like… like I’m taking advantage of him and I don’t know how to fix this without making it weird.” He sighs, forgetting himself for a moment, before snapping back into reality with a growing panic in his chest because- oh no. Did he really just say all that to Tsukishima?

He looks up again to see the blond massaging his temples, eyes towards the ceiling. “Gods, please help me,” he mumbles, which ticks Tobio off a little because he did just spill his guts out, the least he can do is look sympathetic. Then he actually has the audacity to simply carry on with mopping the floor, walking right past Tobio.

“Hey!” he shouts after him.

“I’m not paid enough to deal with this, king. I’m not paid at all actually,” Tsukishima calls out over his shoulder. Tobio stares at him as the middle blocker finishes the last part of the floor and he silently accepts the mop he gives him and takes them both to the supply closet. 

It’s not like he came to Tsukishima for advice or anything, he’ll just figure it out on his own. He comes out of the closet to see the other has already gathered his stuff and he’s walking towards the exit of the gym.

“Just don’t tell anyone,” he asks. “Please,” he adds in second thought.

Tsukishima turns around and gives him a leveled look. “I seriously couldn’t care less.” He takes another step, but right before he’s out the door he adds, "you do realize the shrimp has been totally in love with you for weeks now, right?" And with that he exits the gym.

Tobio scoffs.

He stays behind to lock up the gym after the taller boy leaves, which gives him time to go straight back to musing about his future course of action. Figures, Tsukishima was no help at all.

Just because Hinata’s putting up an act to pretend to be his boyfriend, doesn’t mean he’s in love with him for real. And Tsukishima calls _him_ stupid. Ha!

What Tsukishima doesn’t understand is how kind and caring that boy can be, which is, again, not a surprise at all since the blond practically hates everyone.

But Hinata, Hinata is determined and hard working and will do anything to brighten his friends’ day. His smile is radiant and his enthusiasm contagious. All that is what put Tobio in this mess in the first place, what makes Hinata so… likable. But they are also the reason why he’s agreed to do this, and why he’s making sure to follow through and definitely not half-assing it, which makes it look like he’s actually in love with Tobio of course.

“Dammit!” Tobio hits the closed doors after he locks them up. _This is all Hinata’s fault_ , he thinks again. Stupid, _stupid_ Hinata. With his cute face and bubbly personality and his kind eyes.

He needs to figure out what to do _fast_ , with nationals in less than two weeks there’s a lot on the line. For now he hopes he survives the rest of the week.

* * *

Luckily, Tobio _does_ survive the following week. After he has the time to process, he’s able to handle himself a lot better on the court. With school being on break and nationals so close, his, and the rest of the team’s entire time is consumed by volleyball. They practice from dawn well into the late hours of the evening, even on the weekend, with intense exercises and long matches taking all their attention. A lot of the guys stay for individual practice, too, so Tobio doesn’t even have to worry about staying behind alone with Hinata and having to deal with, well, his feelings.

The day after their conversation, Tsukishima gives him an unimpressed look when he sees him undoubtedly blushing furiously when Hinata grabs his arm excitedly mid-conversation, but other than that he doesn’t say anything about the matter and continues to be his usual obnoxious self.

Aside from incidents like that, Tobio is able to go through the days with minimal panic thanks to his intense focus on volleyball, which is apparently great at taking his mind off of other things. He never really knew that because before now, his mind wasn’t actually _on_ other things.

But all too soon, it’s New Year and the entire team is given the day off for it which means his mind is free to roam. He decides to go for a run because his body doesn’t cope well with too much rest, and tries to use the time to clear his head.

Unfortunately, just when he is about to head back home after maintaining some sort of peace, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and reads over the text.

 **Jan 1, 10:00 Hinata:** **_gonna head on over and do a new years shrine visit with yamaguchi and wish for sure victory. You coming or nah??_ **

Meeting up with Hinata _voluntarily,_ for things other than actual playing is the _last_ thing he wants right now.

 **Jan 1, 10:01 me:** **_nah_ **

The response is, unsurprisingly, lightning fast.

 **Jan 1, 10:01 Hinata:** **_nah-huh! as my *boyfriend* you have to come with me_ **

Despite the low temperature and his exercise being on the light side, Tobio starts to sweat. It would look weird if he doesn’t go with his supposed boyfriend. Besides, he’s tired of trying to avoid Hinata and doesn’t have it in him to disappoint him by not showing up.

 _It’s now or never,_ he decides as he sends his reply, asking for more details about the get-together. He’ll just have to come up with a plan on the way there.

* * *

Ultimately, it ends up pretty simple. 

He doesn’t want to gross Hinata out, so he just has to tell him they should stop fake dating. Tobio will tell him he’s going to stand up to their senpais about setting him up so Hinata shouldn’t worry about it. He’ll say pretending is just too much work and they should really focus on nationals. Yeah. That should work.

When he gets to the entrance of the park where the shrine is located, He spots Yachi and Tsukishima (who looks like he was dragged there, too) as well as Yamaguchi and Hinata. The latter seems extremely excited about what he calls their ‘first first year teammates hang out’ and after they all bow he immediately grabs Tobio’s hand so he can pull him along through the torii. 

Without really meaning to, Tobio looks back and catches Tsukishima’s eye, but the blond simply raises an eyebrow at him and shoves his own hands in his jacket’s pockets, before following inside with the rest of the group. He does see Yachi giggle into her palm at the sight in front of her and turns back around quickly so she won’t see his reddening face.

By this time of day the place is already extremely crowded, so they have to wait a few minutes in line to get to the offering box. Tobio takes the time to go over the plan in his head a couple more times but his mind keeps drifting to the image of the present Hinata who, still holding his hand, is talking with Yamaguchi and Yachi about something Tobio can’t process at the moment.

“Be more quiet, shrimp,” Tsukishima says with greeted teeth when they get closer to the shrine itself.

“Sorry,” Hinata whispers back. 

There’s a little pink of embarrassment dusting his cheeks and it makes it look almost like he’s glowing, especially with his yellow vest that catches the light from a stray ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds, making him almost too shiny to look at. But still, Tobio finds himself looking. 

The sleeveless vest allows him to see the tight maroon shirt underneath, a lot snuger on his arms than it would have been at the beginning of the year with how much effort Hinata puts into practice. Finally, all his hard work begins to show not only in his play but also on his body.

 _He must be pleased with that_ , Tobio thinks to himself with a warm feeling in his chest. He definitely deserves this. Some things he obviously doesn’t have much control over, but Hinata doesn’t let things like that stop him from trying- if he could, he would stretch his body taller by sheer will power.

He snaps out of his musing when he suddenly notices everyone stopped talking, now staring at him instead. "What?" he asks.

"You were smiling. It was creepy," Tsukishima informs him helpfully.

Tobio definitely isn’t smiling now. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Don’t worry, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi chimes in with a shy smile of her own, “It was nice.”

He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond to something like that, but Hinata, now beaming at him, saves him the trouble. "Ha! I told you you should come.” It looks like he completely forgot about regulating his volume. “You're having fun!"

He’s swinging their arms between them, with his eyes sparkling with something a little more than joy. Tobio scoffs and has to look away to hide his face so the others won’t make fun of him again.

It’s incredible how, with everything going on- with nationals and the fake relationship and the group hang out- Hinata still cares. He still _sees_ Tobio, it’s still important for him to make sure he’s having a good time.

Tobio feels his heart squeezes because - _dammit Hinata, why do you have to be this cute?-_ and swallows. He isn’t sure where they’re going to stand after today, so he should enjoy it while he can.

Thankfully, the others don’t get to investigate his facial expressions any more as their turn arrives and Hinata has to let go of Tobio’s hand so they can all throw their coins in and perform the bow and clap ritual. Tobio prays for certain victory of course, but adds a little request to still be alive by the end of today and he hopes the gods will let him have both.

“Let’s go pull Omikuji fortunes,” Yamaguchi suggests after they all step aside.

“Aw, I love these!” Yachi says and starts leading the way. Tobio is impressed with the progress she made since joining the club and how much more comfortable around them she became in the short few months she’s been with them. He might be a tiny bit jealous.

“Yeah!” Hinata jumps after her with his usual enthusiasm. At least both Tobio and her have one thing in common- they would never be a part of the team without that boy.

“I think I’ll pass,” Tsukishima says when Yamaguchi gestures for him to go first.

“Come on, Tsuki, we can all compare fortunes. It’ll be fun!”

Tobio can’t see Yamaguchi’s face, but whatever it is, it works, because the taller boy agrees with only a small ‘tsk’ in complaint.

He watches as Tsukishima pays the hundred yen and shakes one of the boxes, but gets turned around before he gets the stick out.

“Here,” Hinata offers him another shaking box, “I paid for you, too.” He’s smiling at him and Tobio barely sputters a thank you in response. He accepts the box and concentrates with laser sharp focus on the task he’s performing, as if he’s at match point in the final set and not shaking a square box to get a stick out.

Once they all get their numbers they pull out the fortunes from the small drawers- Tsukishima and Yamaguchi apparently got the same one- and Tobio reads over his.

> *
> 
> **_MEDIUM BLESSING_ **
> 
> _Encourage yourself and you will be fortunate._
> 
> _You haven’t seen a sign of good luck yet, but you will get it in the near future._
> 
> _Hearing a morning call of a cock, you will have to wait for a chance to come._
> 
> _Your time has come, you will be happier like a ship sails before the wind._
> 
> **_Desires:_ ** _Your inner wish will come true, though you may not realize it yet._
> 
> **_Health:_ ** _The sick person will get well soon._
> 
> **_Lost Item:_ ** _It won’t be found._
> 
> **_Residence:_ ** _Both building a new house and removal will not cause you any trouble._
> 
> **_The person you’re waiting for:_ ** _They will come soon._
> 
> **_Travel:_ ** _It’s a good time to make a trip._
> 
> **_Marriage and employment:_ ** _both are good._
> 
> **_Study:_ ** _You will encounter struggles, especially if you don’t start working harder._
> 
> **_Love_ ** _: If you stay true to yourself, things will go your way. Try to be more spontaneous._
> 
> *

He goes over the text one more time, but still some words are too complicated for him to understand. It sounds good, all in all, a lot better than the curse he received last year, that’s for sure. Not everyone shares the same fate, though.

“I can’t believe I got a curse again.” Yachi looks ready to throw up with nerves. “I don’t know why I keep buying them.”

Tobio looks around the group. It looks like she’s the only one who got a bad fortune out of them, with both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima receiving Small Future Blessing and although he can’t see Hinata’s note, he looks too happy about his for it to be bad.

“We’ll help you tie it up high so it won’t come true, don’t worry.” Yamaguchi smiles down at their manager and points to one the naked trees a few meters away. “That looks like a good spot.”

Yachi nods vigorously and with still slightly shaking hands, walks away with him to the tree, Tsukishima in tow. Tobio wonders since when it’s Tsukishima who follows Yamaguchi and not the other way around, but he doesn’t have much time to ponder it because the very much still present Hinata snatches the fortune from his hand.

“Show me what you got, Yama-yama,” he says and shoves his own piece of paper toward Tobio. “Here, you can read mine.”

Turns out, Tobio was right about Hinata’s fortune being good as well, (“Ah! No fair, yours is better than mine!”- “shut up dumbass, I’m trying to read”), and he starts reading the slightly longer text.

> *
> 
> **_SMALL BLESSING_ **
> 
> _The water gets clean and clear like no trouble in our mind._
> 
> _You have bright prospects._
> 
> _Receiving a letter from far away and finding out you got success._
> 
> _It is the time to work hard to realize your wishes by taking action._
> 
> **_Auspicious events:_ ** _There will be plenty. However things could be too good, which may lead to trouble so beware._
> 
> **_Health_ ** _: You must remain cautious, even when things may seem good._
> 
> **_The person you’re waiting for:_ ** _They may have difficulty coming to you._
> 
> **_Lost item:_ ** _It will be found but with great effort._
> 
> **_Lawsuit_ ** _: You will win, but you must not get carried away and want more._
> 
> **_Residence:_ ** _It is a good time to build a new house/move houses._
> 
> **_Travel:_ ** _It is a good time, but be careful with theft on your trip._
> 
> **_Engagement:_ ** _Things will go quite well, but be careful._
> 
> **_Study:_ ** _Things look good, but it won’t last long without effort. Make sure to keep working hard._
> 
> **_Love:_ ** _Things will go your way even if you ask for more now, but you should stay sincere if you think about the future._
> 
> *

He finishes reading with a slight frown. These fortunes always made him a little anxious, even the good ones with their ominous warnings as well as hopeful promises.

“What does it even mean _happier like a ship sails before the wind_?” Hinata, who apparently finished reading as well, asks.

“How the hell should I know? And what’s that letter you’re gonna get?”

Hinata shrugs before prying his fortune out of Tobio’s hands again, and the little brush of fingers is strangely effective in shutting Tobio up for a second.

“I wonder if nationals in Tokyo counts as a trip,” Hinata ponders as he reads over the text again, “says I should be careful with theft… You’ll watch my back, Yama-yama, won’t you?”

“Wha-” the nickname registers in his mind now, and he realizes, a little flustered,that this is what Hinata called him a few minutes ago too. “Watch your own stuff, dumbass,” he grumbles eventually, but to tell by Hinata’s smile, he isn’t really buying it.

“You will, you will~”

They both settle into a comfortable silence as they each scan their own fortune again, trying to decipher the meaning of all the ambiguous different parts.

“Hey, Kageyama.” He raises his head again to see a weird look on the redhead’s face that wasn’t there a moment ago. “Do you want to go to school? Maybe check if anyone else is there and practice a bit?”

“Sure.”

Right when he answers, the other three return, Yachi looking a lot calmer now with her cursed tied up to a tree.

“Anyone wants to go grab a bite?” Yamaguchi asks them once they’re close enough. Tsukishima looks like he’s ready to refuse, but Yamaguchi gives him what can only be described as puppy dogs eyes.

“Fine,” he says with a huff, Yachi nodding next to him.

“Actually, Kageyama and I plan to go to school, but you go ahead,” Hinata says with a smile and Tobio has to do a double take. Because- since _when_ does Hinata skip social activities opportunities, especially when he was so excited about the five of them hanging out together just a few moments ago.

“Are you sure?” Yachi asks.

“Yeah! But it was fun, we should do it again.” A little of his usual excitement returns to his face and he takes Tobio’s hand again and starts pulling him away.

“O-oh. Okay. Happy new year Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.” The manager waves after them and they all echo the blessing to each other, Tobio catches a glimpse of the _look_ Tsukishima gives him before the two groups part, headed in opposite directions.

They start walking and Tobio realizes that this is it, his chance is coming. He’s so focused on his own thoughts, of trying to come up with an excuse that won’t sound crappy, that it doesn’t even occur to him that Hinata’s unusual silence besides him is strange.

They are still holding hands, of course, which Tobio kind of forgets about until he suddenly doesn’t, and once he notices and becomes _aware_ of this point of contact between them he tries to remember what the shape of his fingers should be. It’s like when being made aware of your own breathing and suddenly taking any air in is a struggle.

They reach the school gate after only a short walk and Tobio gathers up all his courage as they start moving towards the gym. He stops before they turn the corner, making Hinata halt as well and turn to look at him. They’re standing under the bare sakura tree in the yard, and he watches the puffs of mist swirl between them in the cold air with every breath they take as he thinks again, _it’s now or never._

He swallows nervously, and he’s about to pull out his hand from the other’s when suddenly Hinata _squeezes_ it, not letting him take it away.

“Kageyama, I-”

Tobio looks down at him in surprise, because.... Hinata sounds uncertain. What he sees is the redhead biting his lips, eyes cast to the ground while his thumb begins rubbing against Tobio’s gloved fingers.

He takes a big breath and looks up at the setter, determination clear in his eyes, bringing Tobio some familiarity with it. “Kageyama, I don’t want to fake date you anymore.”

_Ah._

It shouldn't be that surprising to him.

After all, it was a miracle Hinata even agreed to this from the start. But he was so overwhelmed by his new feelings, busy trying to find an excuse to finish things himself that he was caught off guard by Hinata's declaration.

And, well. Maybe even a little hurt.

Is spending time with him so bad that Hinata feels the need to pull the plug? Maybe he finally realized what people might think of _him_ for dating someone like Tobio.

Even someone as kind as Hinata has his limits.

"Okay," he ends up saying, this time successfully pulling his hand away. "Thank you for your help, I'm sorry you had to do all that.”

Hinata's eyes go wide at his words.

“No, no, no,” he says frantically, “that’s not what I mean.” He waves his now free hands around.

Tobio gives him what he hopes is a confused look. “What do you mean it’s not what you mean?”

“I, uh-” Hinata’s determined look disappears, instead he looks… flustered? He has pink dusting his cheeks and his gaze is stuck to the ground again. Still not looking at Tobio, he continues quietly: “I don’t want to fake date you anymore because I- because I want to date you for real!” The last part is said a whole lot louder, with Hinata closing his eyes and balling his fists tightly at his sides.

Tobio stares at him in shock, completely blindsided by the unexpected turn of events. Date him for real? Does it mean Hinata might actually-

“I’m sorry I made it weird, just forget I said anything,” Hinata cuts off his thoughts with his panicked words and searching eyes.

“Don’t be stupid,” Tobio stops him and frowns, “explain,” he half demands.

“Uh…” Hinata looks extremely nervous now, like maybe he’s regretting all his life’s choices, but then it clicks.

“Wait- you _like_ me?!”

“[ Gwah ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/693554442741481474/712361406401347674/1ef1f9e7-6e7a-437e-adbf-ea8265f6f4a6.gif)!!!” Hinata whines, both hands covering his reddening face, head tilted towards the sky. “Why do you have to make this so difficult?” he mumbles between his wrists.

It _is_ a little weird, mostly because when it comes to people skills (unlike volleyball skills), it’s usually Tobio who’s mortified and embarrassed while Hinata is on top of things, but then again-

“Dumbass! I like you, too!” Tobio finally exclaims excitedly. [ _Yes_ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/693554442741481474/712358903970791604/unknown.png?width=747&height=664)! This is a better solution to his problem than anything he could think of himself. Now he doesn’t have to feel bad about taking advantage of Hinata, doesn’t have to worry about random set ups and he can even confess his feelings.

Confess his feelings. Like he just did.

His eyes widen and he clamps a hand over his mouth, as if it can prevent the words that already left it from escaping.

To anyone looking at them right now, they probably seem like a couple of fools- Tobio with one hand over his mouth, eyes as big as plates, and Hinata with both palms flat against his face but now with his eyes peeking through his fingers.

Tobio sees him blinking a couple of times before pulling his head back a little, creating some space between his face and his hands. “Did you just- did you just say you like me?”

He averts his eyes to the side. “Maybe…” he mumbles against his palm. He looks back at Hinata and sees him balling his fists under his chin fighting what looks like a losing battle against a wide grin. He narrows his eyes and removes his hand from his mouth and uses it to jam a finger accusatively in Hinata’s direction. “You said it first!”

“I actually didn’t but-” he takes advantage of their proximity to take a hold of Tobio’s accusing hand between his own- “I do like you.”

Tobio looks away again because Hinata’s smile, and Hinata’s eyes, and Hinata’s face- they’re all _there_ , and they’re open and happy and welcoming and- “dumbass,” he says softly, _fondly_. He lowers their hands but doesn’t attempt to separate them.

“You’re the dumbass,” Hinata teases, but when Tobio scowls at him he adds, “okay, so we’re both dumbasses.”

Tobio looks at him again, and their eyes meet at last. “Fine,” he says but his voice is giving him away because he can’t believe that at the beginning of the day he had a plan to end things and now-

“Can I hug you now?” Hinata asks and Tobio can’t hold back anymore, an excited smile breaks onto his face; he feels like he just discovered there’s a barbecue at the end of practice, like he just won the finals, like his heart is about to explode. He doesn’t bother answering with words, instead, he pulls Hinata tightly against his chest and wraps his arms around his body.

“Yeah,” he says, pointlessly.

Hinata giggles against his jacket and snuggles his face to Tobio’s shoulder. “Ew, you smell like sweat,” he comments, but doesn’t make an attempt to move away.

Tobio leans down until his face rests on the other’s hair. “You smell like strawberries.”

“I used Natsu’s shampoo,” he explains and tightens his arms around Tobio, sighing. “This is nice,” he adds.

“Yeah,” Tobio agrees. If he could, he would never move from that spot. This is _real_ . This is something he didn’t even dream of, and it’s actually happening _._ To think that a mere couple of weeks ago he couldn’t understand why people thought the two of them were dating and now they might actually _be_ dating, for _real_.

Alas, it’s then that they hear the sound of feet on the ground behind them, but it’s not enough to make them break up their embrace for it.

“Hey, Noya! Look who I found here, too!”

“Who- hey!”

Tobio finally finds the will power to pick his head up to look at the two teenagers who sort of started this all thing, looking completely energized and obviously unaware of what just took place under that tree.

“C’mon, lovebirds, wanna join us for a game?” He sees Nishinoya waving some sort of bat in his hand.

He loosens his arms around the redhead and Hinata pulls away enough to look at him in the eye with a soft smile on his lips. “You good?” Tobio asks.

“Yeah!” Hinata stands on the tip of his toes and plants a small kiss on Tobio’s cheek, or at least the highest part of his chin he’s able to reach. “Never better.” He grins.

Tobio touches a hand to the spot in slight amazement as Hinata takes his other hand and starts pulling him towards their senpais with a skip in his step. “What kind of game is it?” he asks eagerly, loud enough for the others to hear.

Tobio lets himself be pulled, following Hinata like he always does. He looks at the boy next to him as he intertwines their fingers together for a better grip, just in time to see Hinata give him a blinding grin over his shoulder, his face matching the giddy feeling inside Tobio’s own chest. 

He watches as the boy he likes listens to the instructions and challenges Nishinoya to a game he just found out about in the most Hinata-like manner possible and feels his lips twitch at the familiarity. And if anyone makes a comment about his smile now, _well_ , they’ll just have to deal with it because it’s not coming off any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write endings (does anyone), so I hope it wasn’t TOO rushed 
> 
> Kageyama in chapter 4: huh Hinata is so stupid everything about him is stupid  
> Kageyama in chapter 5: huh Hinata is so stupid l love him
> 
> Wow this has been a journey! This is my first fic in this fandom and my first multi-chaptered fic and definitely the longest thing I ever published so I’m so excited and happy about completing it. I hope my English didn’t suck and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I’d love to hear what you all think in the comments:)  
> I have so many more plans for these two and I hope I’ll keep my motivation to write and publish more fics of them so be on the lookout for more. One of those plans might be an epilogue-ish oneshot for this fic- what do you think?  
> if you want to support me and/or reach out check out my info [here](https://fangirl-is-who-i-am.carrd.co/)


End file.
